the_red_clawfandomcom-20200214-history
Shou
Shou is the main protagonist of The red claw series, who belongs to the Head Hunter squad. Appearance Shou has short vivid yellowish- orange hair color which is similar to the color of the flame. His original eye color is amber, after his resurrection, his left eye was replaced by the red eye of Ryouga. Shou appears as a tall guy with fair skin and fairly muscular body. His outfit was made of demon phoenix’s feathers, which is extremely resistant to fire. The outfit is the combination of yukata and changshan without a right sleeve, inside he wears a white long sleeves with metal protections on the forearms and a long white pants that reaches his ankles. The outfit is divided into two parts red and black, decorating with fire patterns on the bottom and at the end of the left sleeve. He also wears a milky grey cape most of the time. When Shou transforms into Ryouga, his hair grows long and turns red. Ears point, two black stripes on each cheek. His canines turns to fangs, claws on each digit. The fire-like tattoo appears on his body that can be used as a deadly weapon. Background Shou was born in a remote village in the South, where everyone had black hair and dark eyes. His presence was considered ominous due to his strange hair and eye color. The villagers believed he was a child of a demon. During his childhood, he was bullied and assaulted not only from the villagers but also his crazy mother and that had gradually created another personality inside him. He attempted to hurt himself in several ways and tried to commit suicide but his father always stopped him in the nick of time. Later on it was revealed that the father's intention was to keep his son alive for the auction. After Shou's parents were executed, he was sent to a prison under seer Urayo's order and then was raped. He managed to get out, using a broken bowl to chop the seer savagely in his madness. Shou was burned to death in front of the villagers because of murdering. When Zengouku arrived, the kid had died for 3 days, yet Zengouku still decided to seal the monster Ryouga into Shou's body. Shou then revived along with Ryouga's power. Under the monster's controls, he destroyed the entire Southern land in the great firestorm. After that incident, Zengouku recruited him to his demon army. Shou then become one of the strongest attendants of Zengouku who belongs to the Head Hunter squad. Shou later received a mission by Zengouku, which is to accompany Natsuki's group to search for the four gods and assassinate them to steal the Four Gods treasure once its power is fully restored. Personality Shou is a cold blooded guy who always displays calm in most situations. But when it comes to his past, he's extremely hot-tempered and easy to loses control. In battles, he doesn't hold back his power even against women. His fighting style is considered quick, violent and risky. Shou has a deep hatred toward prophets and magus due to his hurtful past. The only reason to keep him continue living is murdering. He never smiles, less talking, lack of empathy and unable to feel happiness. He always sees others' concerns as a nuisance and likes to keep distance with people. His other personality appears in child form of himself, which was revealed in volume 4. That personality is completely contrast with his normal self: Childish, talkative, always burst an evil laugh with the innocent face. That personality said that it’s a reflection of Shou’s craziness. Power and Abilities Despite being a human, his strength is rated at the same level as pure-blooded demon. It's unknown that his power is affected by Ryouga or that’s the power of himself. He masters at sword and martial arts, proficient in hand to hand combat. He can destroy demons' organs and break the stone with his bare hands. During the hunt, he can kill over 10 persons in a blink of an eye using sword techniques. He moves fast, jumps very high and can even attack enemies from afar with his aura. When he transforms into Ryouga, he can breathe fire and attacks multiple persons with his demonic claws. The tattoo on his body can dash out to slash hundred enemies at once. Gallery tenor.gif INAO2.jpg Cover vol 2 copy 2.jpg chibishou.jpg page0008.jpg Coverp.jpg chap 25_023.jpg page0001.jpg Category:Character